warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Mintheart
Mintheart is a gentle, timid, quiet, slightly laid-back and cocky, sweet, tiny, fluffy, kind, immensly shy, soft-spoken, long-haired, silky-furred, soft-featured, dappled, elegant, strikingly beautiful, sweet, long-limbed, serene, studious, calm, agile, nimble, lithe, intelligent, pale gray tabby she-cat with small, pointed, widely-spaced ears, small, finely-shaped, rather clumsy white paws, very small, scaly, pale, mint-green wings on her back, a few scattered, very hard-to-see patches of mint-green scales, soft, thick, ruffled fur, a long, soft, gentle, sweeping, fluffy, fox-like, slightly lighter plume of a tail, and pale, intelligent, sharp, brilliant, knowing, glowing, bright, gentle, timid, slightly fear-filled, friendly, mint-green eyes. She is a warrior of FallenClan. She is a supporting member in the 4th Generation Prophecy. She doesn't have a power (or so she thinks), but she does have an unusually sharp sense of hearing and of smell. She is also a member of the 5th Generation Prophecy. Oddly enough, she is the only purebred psychic cat currently in existence, which allow her to possess the abilities to read auras and thoughts, to speak to the dead like they were living, and to know a life story by touch. ''History; Mintkit is born to Heartshine, then Heartpaw, and Ryuustrike, then Ryuupaw, in Past-Time Grove with five brothers, Rainkit, Icekit, Snowkit, Sunnykit, and Littlekit. She was the only kit in the litter to inherit her father's wings and scales. While her brothers are placed in a growth chamber, she is taken by her father to the FallenClan border to escape. She is found by Tabbydapple and her apprentice, Mosspaw, of FallenClan. She is taken to camp and is cared for first by Cloudsight, then Tortoiseshellsilver. Her brothers join the Clan as apprentices. She becomes friends with Petalkit, Roankit, and Bladekit. She is apprenticed to Rikumist. She and her friends later recieve their warrior names: Mintheart, Petalhope, Roanwolf, and Bladefire. She asks Shadowstar if she could mentor Lunarkit when he's apprenticed, and he allows her to. She later joins Lunarkit, Infernokit, Moonsight, Risingnight, and Swancloud's group to find the prophecy cats. During the Echoing Whispers battle, she is shown battling Brambleclaw, along with Shadowstar and Lunarkit. After they chase him off, she becomes Lunarkit's-now Lunarpaw-mentor, even though he is only four moons old. She is later raped by Gingerclaw and gives birth to his kits, which she names Luckkit, Fangkit, and Hawkkit. Because she was mentoring Lunarpaw and refused to give up that position, she gave her kits to Hopeashes. Her apprentice is named a warrior, Lunarspell. She becomes the mentor to Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw is named a warrior, Thrushcloud. She is later expecting Lunarspell's kits. Personality; Mintheart is most often seen as a sweet, caring figure, though she can be cocky and laid-back at times, which is not what you'd expect from her. Despite being kind, she has trouble making friends due to her immense shyness. She is one of the few cats who is able to coax emotions out of Lunarspell. Family; 'Mates;' Gingerclaw (formerly); Deceaced; member of The Dark Forest Lunarspell; Living. 'Kits;' Luckblossom; Daughter; living Fangsilver; Son; living Hawkblaze; Son; living 'Mother;' Heartshine; Living 'Father;' Ryuustrike; Living 'Brothers;' Rainglow; Living Iceglare; Living Snowcloud; Living Sunnyflare; Living Littlethorn; Living 'Half-Sister;' Rikumist; Living Trivia; * She is half-Clan because Ryuustrike was a DragonClan cat and Heartshine was a kittypet * It is confirmed that Mintheart is one of Dove's favorite characters to roleplay * Her powers are based off of those of Ever Bloom from ''The Immortals series ''Quotes; Character Pixels; ﻿Real Life Image;'' Category:She-cat Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats of FallenClan Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Winged Category:Half-Clan Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Queen Category:Raped She-cat Category:Psychic Cat Category:Prophecy Cats Category:She-cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters